<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SS同人】两生救赎-第三章 by Iahith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880254">【SS同人】两生救赎-第三章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith'>Iahith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SS同人】两生救赎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>由脑洞延伸出来的平行世界线，如果在十三年前，撒加的第二人格并没有争夺到原本属于第一人格的身体支配权，在教皇史昂没有被杀死、雅典娜在圣域长大的情况下，北欧之战、海界之战、圣战皆由黄金圣斗士为主力军应对的情况下，这一平行世界会是怎样的光景？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【SS同人】两生救赎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644511</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SS同人】两生救赎-第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#主黄金全员向，无cp（官方cp如紫龙与春丽，奥路菲与尤莉迪斯等除外），纯战友情<br/>#有私设，有个人对角色的理解（ooc）<br/>#时间线从十三年前撒加与加隆对峙后开始</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣域里不知什么时候开始有了这样的传言。<br/>
传言说，双子座黄金圣斗士撒加，将是下一任教皇的人选。<br/>
“教皇大人天天传召撒加大人去教皇厅，一定是在嘱咐继任教皇的相关事宜吧？”<br/>
圣域的杂兵们是这样口口相传，但这话若是传到撒加耳中，他大概会哭笑不得。<br/>
的确，教皇传召他去教皇厅的时间快比他出任务的时间还要勤了，然而并不像大家所猜测那样，史昂叫他去更多的则是和他聊天——撒加暂定义这是聊天。虽然他很疑惑教皇大人为什么这样做，但不知道为什么每次和史昂聊完自己的心情都会好上不少，不仅如此，那从前经常在他脑海中闪现的可怕想法，出现的次数也越来越少——他已有很长一段时间没有再产生那般令自己都匪夷所思的想法了。<br/>
“修罗，你有没有听到最近的传言啊？”迪斯马斯克双手枕着头躺在训练场边的一块大石头上，不远处，修罗正凝聚小宇宙，手一起一落将面前的岩石劈成两半，断处整齐而光滑。<br/>
“传言？”转过头来的修罗有些疑惑，沉迷训练的山羊座黄金圣斗士似乎对这几乎要在圣域中传疯了的消息毫不知情。<br/>
一枝玫瑰破空而来从被修罗劈裂的岩石裂缝中穿过，精准地命中了三十尺之外标靶的靶心。与此同时，阿布罗狄的声音自修罗身后传来：“就是撒加会继任教皇的传言啊，修罗你不知道么？”<br/>
听到这句话的修罗看起来并不惊讶，他仍是面无表情，将目光投向了迪斯马斯克——身下的岩石：“这不是理所当然的吗？迪斯马斯克，让开。”<br/>
“当然理所当然！等等，修罗你说什……”话还没说完的迪斯马斯克眼见着圣剑的剑气向他袭来，他一个翻身险而又险地躲过，避免了和石头一样被劈成两半的命运。<br/>
“山羊座的修罗！你想黄泉一日游吗？！”<br/>
“我提醒过你了。”修罗仍是波澜不惊一脸平静。<br/>
“呵呵，活该。”来自幸灾乐祸的阿布罗狄。</p>
<p>  当撒加这个月第三十一次站在教皇厅前，他不禁开始想今天教皇大人又会跟他说些什么。直到他走进教皇厅，看见了已经等候在此处的艾俄洛斯和正襟危坐在教皇宝座上的史昂，不知为什么，他突然松了一口气。<br/>
抛开别的不谈，天天被教皇大人拉着唠家常撒加也是有些无奈的。<br/>
“艾俄洛斯，撒加，这次叫你们来，是有个重要的任务托付给你们。”人已到齐，史昂自然也开始说出这次的任务，“就由你亲口告诉他们吧，六分仪座的瑠奈。”<br/>
那个几乎从不离开星楼、拥有占星能力的圣斗少女，六分仪座的瑠奈？撒加和艾俄洛斯对视一眼，隐约地，撒加觉得这次的任务应该会有些棘手。<br/>
话音刚落，身着六分仪座圣衣的乳白色长发少女从暗处走出，银白色的面具半掩住她的面容。她简单地向教皇行了一礼，面对撒加与艾俄洛斯，略显清冷的声音自那面具后传出：<br/>
“星空告知与我消息，有一颗凶星接近了圣域，随时威胁着雅典娜大人的生命，在那斯尔克森林之中。”<br/>
威胁着雅典娜大人？！<br/>
“教皇大人，请让我们马上出发！”<br/>
艾俄洛斯显得有些急迫，若是会伤害到尚是婴孩的雅典娜大人…身为黄金圣斗士他绝不会允许这种事发生！<br/>
“请冷静，艾俄洛斯大人，这次会面对的敌人非同小可。”瑠奈再次开口，史昂也点点头，算是赞同她说的话。<br/>
“艾俄洛斯，撒加，这次你们会面对的是阿拉克涅，自神话时期便对雅典娜大人抱有狠毒的憎恶与怨念。所以这次派你们两人出发，一定要彼此照应，切不可大意。”<br/>
“是！”</p>
<p>待领得任务的双子座黄金圣斗士和射手座黄金圣斗士离开教皇厅，史昂站起身，负手向窗边走去。<br/>
“瑠奈，双子座的星命有什么新的变化吗？”<br/>
“是的，教皇大人，笼罩着着双子座星命的阴影正如过去数日般逐渐消退。”<br/>
跟在他身后的瑠奈回答道。<br/>
“还会有重新笼罩的可能吗？”<br/>
“不排除这个可能，若撒加大人能通过这次考验，双子座的星未来会更加闪耀，但黑暗纵使消退，也会如影随形。”<br/>
听完这句话史昂陷入沉默，他的手扶上窗台，望着撒加和艾俄洛斯往山下走去的背影。<br/>
撒加哟，你能通过这次考验吗？</p>
<p>圣域外的斯尔克森林与村落相邻，本是一座美丽的森林，可据旁边村落中的居民描述，从几天前开始，斯尔克森林内突然出现了大量的蜘蛛网，且有向外蔓延之势，居民们觉得这蜘蛛网来得诡异，又有人在进入森林后有去无回，一传十十传百，便再没有人敢靠近那森林。<br/>
背着圣衣箱的撒加和艾俄洛斯在村民的指路下来到森林前，那诡异的蛛丝已经将整座森林覆盖笼罩，村民替他们领路到此便匆匆离去，离去前还不忘向他们嘱咐千万不要轻易踏入森林。<br/>
这可怖的传言当然不能让雅典娜的圣斗士心生畏惧，撒加一边扯开那碍手碍脚的蛛丝，一边回头向艾俄洛斯开玩笑道：“也许应该把修罗叫来，在这样的地方你如果穿上圣衣是寸步难行吧，这可怎么战斗？或者说你把翅膀摘下来？”<br/>
“撒加，你别打趣我了。”艾俄洛斯环顾四周，暂时并未察觉到什么具有威胁的小宇宙，“或许你更该注意前面的路，小心别…撒加！”<br/>
射手座黄金圣斗士的提醒还没有说完，双子座黄金圣斗士就一头撞在了前面的蛛网上。<br/>
“噗。”艾俄洛斯很不客气地笑出了声。<br/>
“这可不好笑，艾俄洛斯。”撒加颇有些气恼，试图将那些蛛网扯下，粘稠的那部分却不是那么容易轻易弄掉。<br/>
笑过之后的艾俄洛斯倒是很贴心地上前替战友把剩余的蛛网清理掉，他们又顺着这条路往前走了一段，直到一个被蛛网完全覆盖的小木屋出现在他们面前。<br/>
木屋中传来了织布机的声音，在这静谧的森林中显得有些诡异。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>